Fire Heart
by Dstar504
Summary: The Story of Bleach told through the eyes of one Hara Setsuna, Captain of the 14th. As a Captain do not expect her to be all sunshine and roses. Eventual Byakuya/OC although not for a long time, the only other paring is OC/OC. Expect spoilers of all Japanese Manga chapters eventually.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Bleach told through the eyes of one Hara Setsuna, Captain of the 14th. As a Captain do not expect her to be all sunshine and roses. Eventual Byakuya/OC although not for a long time, the only other paring is OC/OC. **Expect spoilers of all Japanese Manga chapters eventually.**

_[] = denotes flashback_

* * *

_Not Mine_

* * *

Setsuna walked briskly down the halls of Kuchiki manor doing her best to smile and nod at the servants politely as she passed. She turned down a long hallway and stopped at the large door there. On the wood paneling she knocked once, and then once again. It was costmary, once to show you are there and once more just in case. Anymore was overkill and unnecessary. Behind the door she could hear the shuffling of papers as their owner got them in order. After a moment of waiting the cool collected voice answered her knocks, "Come in."

Sliding the door open she glided in gracefully and then sat down in front of him in seiza-style as if at a tea ceremony. From anyone else he would have accepted less structure but she knew that from her he expected the best. Eventually he put his papers aside and looked up at her, "I am glad you came."

"We are friends are we not Byakuya-sama? I would not have dropped paperwork for anyone else."

When she was done talking he smiled at her, "You may relax, it is only us."

Setsuna let out the sigh she had been holding and then let her feet slip out from under her and to her side, until she was sitting a bit more relaxed, "You asked for me?"

Byakuya reached for one of the papers under his stacks of many, "Rukia is being sent to The World of the Living today, it will be her first solo mission."

It did not take Setsuna much to figure out what he was asking of her, "You wish for me to follow her."

"Yes." He paused and regarded her for a moment, "I know you often give tasks like these to other people in your division, but as a friend I thought I might ask you to do it personally."

Setsuna smiled, "Consider it done."

There was the sound of knocking and Byakuya ushered in one of his servants. The man placed a black iron teakettle down on the table and then two small cups. When this was done the man bowed and then left without practically ever making a sound. Byakuya looked up at Setsuna, "Stay for tea, the two of us can catch up, you have been gone to The World of the Living too much for my liking recently."

Never being one to deny tea with a friend Setsuna smiled and bowed, thanking Byakuya for the food and then held out her cup, "Please."

Byakuya filled her cup and the two of them chatted amiably for sometime about the goings on in Seireitei. Slowly the teapot began to empty signaling that it was time for Setsuna to leave. As she stood he spoke to her, "Do your best to protect her but do not coddle her, and do not be afraid to do you job."

At that she let out a small laugh, "You know I never would, we are friends, but my division must come first."

Words spoken he released her by looking down at his papers. Meeting over she swept out of his office.

* * *

[The red of her academy hakama flashed below her as she jumped from building to building. Each time she did she was sure she was going to be seen but so far no one had looked up at the young teenage girl moving from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually she spotted her destination, made a last leap, and then shimmed down into the desolate and ruined courtyard. It was part of Kuchiki manor but it wasn't used anymore and had fallen into a state of decay. Because of that it was unguarded and marked off for disuse. She checked her pocket watch and was pleased to find that she had made it here two whole minutes early, a faster record than her time before. This meant, she was pleased to understand, that her training at the academy was paying off.

Slipping the watch into her sleeve pocket she pulled out the small box she had brought with her. She opened it to make sure that it's contents were safe and grinned when she discovered they were. Closing the box she looked up as the door across from her opened and a young teenager slipped inside. He was holding two books, his large sword smacking against his thigh. He looked up at her and smiled, bringing the books over to her, "I still don't see why you need these."

Setsuna grinned, "I told you before Byakuya-sama, I can't be part of his world without knowing about it first. You agreed."

"Sound's boring. Did you bring it?"

Setsuna tossed him the box and he opened it grinning dipping his fingers inside to pull out it's contents. While there were many things his family could get because of their money there were a lot of things they also wouldn't get because of how lower class they saw them as. Setsuna giggled, each time she brought the academy's spicy hot cake Byakuya acted as if he had seen heaven. It was commoner food to be sure, but it was one of the spiciest foods known to Seireitei.

As he ate Setsuna began reading one of the books that he had brought her. Books that explained court etiquette – how to sit, how to stand, even how to bow. Last week she had devoured the one on tea ceremony and Byakuya had commented that she cared more about the boring stuff than he did. It didn't stop him from being a good teacher. When they were done with the books she would practice them and he would sit there yelling out orders to her until she got it right. The tea ceremony had been the worst and she had been sure her legs and feet had gone numb sitting so still. The next day at academy had been hell.

The sound of a box closing alerted Setsuna to the fact that Byakuya had finished eating. When she turned his face was a light shade of pink under the moonlight and she laughed again. He glared at her, "Laugh it up. How far into that book did you get?"

"To graceful walking. 'A noble must walk as if the world under him air, as if lifted by the reiatsu under him, gliding effortlessly.'" She looked at him, "Can you actually do that?"

Byakuya smirked, "Of course."

He stood and Setsuna eyed him as he began to walk. As he did it was as if a small gust of air pushed him along. While she was sure his feet were touching the ground it didn't look it. It was actually a bit impressive and left her open mouthed, "Wow."

When he was done he tossed the second book at her. When she looked at it she noticed how ratty it was compared to the other books. A second glance at it told her the reason for the misuse was that it was an old dictionary, but not so old or so new that it's contents would matter, "Put that on your head and we'll start practice. Then when we're done I can show you the new kido jii-sama started teaching me today. We can practice that together."

Once the book was seated firmly on her head Setsuna took her first awkward steps.]

* * *

Setsuna's arrival at her division headquarters was met with little fanfare. As she entered her office she pulled off her light blue scarf and draped it on the coat hanger next to her desk. Looking down at her aforementioned desk she could see that the paperwork for Byakuya's request had already gone through and that it had been stamped with the Head Commanders seal of approval. Next to that were The Central 46's own commands for the mission which were the same as they always were: observe, remain at arms length, do not interfere unless expressly need to, report back with any and all findings; the list went on like that for some time.

Reaching across her desk she pulled the string that connected to the bell in her lieutenant's room. While she waited she worked through cases on Shinigami misdemeanors in the general Seireitei area, giving suggestions for punishment and then stacking them in her done pile. It always severed her best to get as much work done as possible before a big mission, it left less to be done by others while she was gone, and also allowed her mind to be at ease.

There was a strong rapping sound at the door and she looked up, her furiously moving pen stopping in its action, "Come in, and close the door behind you."

The door opened and a tall lanky girlish Shinigami entered, long blonde hair and blue eyes started at her. The Shinigami sat down on the couch in front of the desk laying out lazily yet somehow managing to look completely at ease, "It's good to see you in such good spirits Miya. I hate to be the person to ruin it."

He looked up at her, "Ruin?"

"I'm leaving for The Realm of the Living today, a bit of a personal mission, but it's been cleared and I can't say no and nor do I want to."

"Is this about Rukia? I head she left on her first watch today."

Setsuna smiled; despite her lieutenant's tall frame he actually looked quite delicate. And then there were few people in Seireitei who actually knew that he was a he due to how feminine he dressed and looked. Most of them called him; she, and he didn't correct them, in fact Setsuna knew that he liked it better. He was a wily one, and much more aware than most people gave him credit for, "Yes. I'm leaving in about an hour. I want the paperwork in order when I get back, whenever that will be, and I want a report on my desk of the activity I missed, along with reports sent to me in which ever way to pleases you while I'm gone."

"In the many years we have been working together have I let you down?"

"No, you haven't. And that's all the better to keep up the good work." She paused and pulled out her pocket watch, newer – another gift from Byakuya, after her old one had been ruined in battle, and checked the time, "Now, I have to leave or I am going to be late. Remember to report to The Central 46 when you have time, and don't fall behind on that. They tend to be testy when left waiting too long."

Standing Setsuna quickly made four easy to follow stacks and then grabbed her scarf and draped it across her neck letting the two sides hang straight down the symbols for The Central 46 facing out. She grabbed her sword from where it sat on its stand on the wall and then gave a final goodbye to her lieutenant, closing the door on her way out.

* * *

**Reviews are helpful but not necessary. I understand that this is an OC. If that is not your cup of tea then do not leave a comment saying all OC's suck, that is not helpful and will not make me delete the story. I too understand that most OC's suck, and yet I write anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Bleach told through the eyes of one Hara Setsuna, Captain of the 14th. As a Captain do not expect her to be all sunshine and roses. Eventual Byakuya/OC although not for a long time, the only other paring is OC/OC. **Expect spoilers of all Japanese Manga chapters eventually.**

_[] = denotes flashback*_

_*Flashbacks not in Order _

* * *

_Not Mine_

* * *

Stepping into The World of the Living was always a bit of a shock no matter how many times one did it Setsuna found. The way that reishi changed, how it went from heavy and thick to light and airy. There was less of it here, less of the dead, less of the spiritual presence that found its way into each nook and cranny of Soul Society, even if you went to the outer limits and beyond. Things almost felt flat here. From what she could tell she was a day or so behind Rukia, which meant she had a lot of catching up to do. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then slowly started wiping out traces of her own reiatsu, until it was little more than a hum that even some of the stronger captains would not be able to feel. Part of working in the fourteenth meant being able to hide your reiatsu so as to not be seen or noticed by the other Shinigami you were currently watching. It made for slim pickings, but it also made for a relatively powerful force. Small but deadly, that was her. Setsuna laughed at that and then flipped open the Denreishinki she had been given. It was a newer model she noted, Research had been doing some good work.

At a glance there were two dots on screen, a quick search for familiar reiatsu told her that one was Rukia. The other felt like falling into an empty pit. If you didn't go searching for it you wouldn't know it was there, but once you did it was like a dead zone. Snapping her phone shut she took off to the empty pit. Air whipped past her as she took two or three rooftops at a time.

Upon reaching the dead zone it didn't take her long to locate the apartment. Seemingly empty to the outside world the apartment was actually kept for the current member of her division in that location. She landed on the window and pushed it open surprising the Shinigami currently laying on the bed. The largish man jerked and then crawled up the bed gripping the magazine he had currently been reading, "Taichou!"

He stood up quickly trying to retain some of the dignity left in him but Setsuna only raised her hand, "You were not expecting me. So all is forgiven. However a Shinigami recently entered your sphere, were you aware?"

Red stained his cheeks as he looked down at the ground, "I made note of it."

From the way he was looking at the ground she could already guess the answer to her next question, "And then didn't follow up?"

"I've been tracking the signature daily but there hasn't been anything to follow up on, taichou."

"And if there had been, you would have been late, and would have failed to give an accurate report. I understand that this town has never been lively give or take a few characters, but that doesn't give your permission to slack off."

By this point in the conversation Setsuna was actually not upset. For the most part in fact, she was in a good mood, but it was always trying when she found members of her own slacking off. A job was important, no mater what it was. The man in front of her continued to look at the ground, and seemed properly chastised, "I won't do it again."

Setsuna smiled, "I know you won't." She paused, "But I didn't come here for a peer review, I'm here to relieve you of your watch until further notice."

That seemed to cheer the man up considerably, "I can go home?"

"You can go home. Just remember to check in with Miya when you get there. You know she can be a bit testy about that."

"Yes, of course!"

He seemed to run around the house packing up the few things that he had brought with him. His sword, his own Denreishinki, his spare Shihakusho. Once that was all gathered he walked over to the computer on the desk and made a few notes before signing off. While most of the newer Shinigami used computers for notes Setsuna had always found that sticking to notes and paper was best. Perhaps it was all the books she had read as a younger teen, perhaps not. When all his things were gathered he bowed at her and then slipped out the window. Setsuna waited a bit for his lack of reiatsu to fade and then flipped open her own Denreishinki, time to see what Rukia was up to.

* * *

[Setsuna covered her head as she hid behind the small wall. A large rock soared over it and landed a few feet away from her. If that had hit her she would have been paste in the dust. For the most part the kids throwing them stayed away from her because of her high spiritual pressure, but that didn't stop them from attacking her from a distance when they could. The older woman she used to stay with, but who had long passed away again, used to tell her that was because they feared her. However Setsuna always thought that they didn't like that she was stronger than them, that she might have a chance to escape this wrenched place and fly higher than they ever could, "You missed!" she shouted over the barricade.

"We won't next time!"

"Try me!"

"You have nowhere to run! Trapped like the little rat you are!" one of the boys yelled back at her.

He had a point Setsuna realized looking around. For the most part they were in what amounted to the city square. And it wasn't like any of the people in this village were going to help her either. Somewhere past number fifty things in Rukongai became a bit of each person for themselves. Setsuna had realized that before she was five. Or whatever amounted to five here. She had been slowly making her way through the slums and while number forty wasn't as bad as where she had been, it was still pretty bad. Not to mention that she was sure she had stolen bread and food from at least all one if not all of these houses.

A larger rock hit the small wall she was hiding behind and she could feel the wall shake under the pressure. Crouching down she covered her head and just prayed for it to be over. She shouldn't have antagonized them of course, but part of her had not been able to help it. The woman, still long passed again, used to call her a troublemaker, and she was not wrong. A barge of rocks hit the wall in front of her and then there was silence. For a moment she didn't dare breathe and then she heard footsteps coming towards her small hiding spot. It couldn't be the boys, they were cowards so then who? Shadow fell over Setsuna and she looked up into the kindest green eyes she had ever seen, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, you're crouched over here in terror. They ran off by the way, you're safe."

Setsuna straightened and looked the man in the face, taking him all in. He had blue hair and green eyes, if she had to guess an age she would say older teens. For the most part he was in plain clothes, yet Setsuna could tell, maybe it was the way he held himself, or how his clothes looked soft to the touch –this man was rich. Most likely a noble, what he was doing here Setsuna didn't know. Setsuna decided then, that she wanted to bask in this man's presence forever, "Setsuna." She paused, "My name. It's Setsuna."

"Ikeda Kenji." He bowed.

Setsuna giggled and blushed, "Nice to meet you."

"Same. My Lady."

Warmth spread inside Setsuna when he said that. My lady. The worlds filled her up and looking into those kind eyes she realized that was exactly what she wanted to be. This man's lady. She bowed back, and it was gangly and awkward and ugly and everything he wasn't, "A pleasure, My Lord."

The sound of yelling made Kenji turn for a moment, he looked of into the distance and then turned back, "I must go. But do stay safe, and no more antagonizing the locals."

As he turned to leave Setsuna gave a little wave and he waved back. With each step he took away from her Setsuna vowed to find a way to follow him.]

* * *

Standing on the electricity poll Setsuna glanced at the house that Rukia had gone into what seemed like almost an hour ago. The girl still hadn't come out of it yet Setsuna noted. She wasn't sure what was going on but she couldn't force her way into the house and so she was out here waiting. From what she could hear there was a lot of yelling going on, and a lot of fighting. Of what Setsuna wasn't sure. Her pen tapped on her notebook while she waited. Suddenly there was an influx of reiatsu and a hollow that had up to this moment been invisible ripped through the neighborhood. It reached inside the house and pulled out one of the little girls. In moments like this Setsuna had to remind herself that she was here to judge not to interfere, yet she reached for her sword anyway and readied herself.

The hollow started its warpath and Sestuna was about to attack when Rukia came out from the house and engaged the monster. Unsurprising, but the boy that charged in after her was unexpected, his shout of panic startling her as he tried to rescue his sister. She almost put her notebook down but the situation took a turn for the worst. She watched as Rukia was fatally wounded, her body limping to the wall that lined the street. She collapsed on the ground and held her sword out to the boy and for a moment they conversed. What happened next shocked Setsuna although she felt like she should have seen it coming. The boy absorbed Rukia's powers, and his transformation into Shinigami was sudden. His defeat of the hollow perhaps even made Setsuna want to cry in despair because she is sure this is not what Byakuya wanted for his sister.

When the dust cleared Setsuna looked down at her notebook, the first page now full of what she had seen. She looked down then and wrote in the last bit of the report. She hadn't wanted to write it but her job demanded it.

The page read:

_Name: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Crime: Sharing of Powers_

_Punishment: Inconclusive, more data needed, but based on what has been recorded and seen today I can suggest no more than two different punishments –banishment or excision._

Setsuna closed her notebook. Of course this meant she would have to talk to _him._ The idea of it makes her feel a bit ill, but the two of them had not talked in some time and perhaps it was time to rebuild that bridge. Before she burned other ones.

* * *

**Reviews are helpful but not necessary. I understand that this is an OC. If that is not your cup of tea then do not leave a comment saying all OC's suck, that is not helpful and will not make me delete the story. I too understand that most OC's suck, and yet I write anyway.**


End file.
